Entre héroes y villanos
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Saga le escribe una carta muy particular a Athena.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Fic sin ánimos de lucro.

 **NdA:** **¡Hola!** Antes que nada debo decir que este es un one-shot que empecé hace mucho tiempo xD Revisando el archivo de word, dice ahí que lo comencé en Octubre del año pasado xD De a ratos lo continuaba, borraba cosas, volvía a escribir y así, hasta que hace pocos días me decidí por terminarlo (no muy segura si es el resultado correcto xd). Estudio Lenguas y por ende tengo algunos conocimientos de sociolingüística, y hay un fenómeno que me llama poderosamente la atención, se llama _**idioglosia**_. La idioglosia es un lenguaje que se inventan una o pocas personas; un ejemplo de ello es Lisa Gerrard, cantante que ha prestado su voz para canciones que han aparecido de banda sonora en películas como El Gladiador u Hombre en Llamas. Así que si quieren ver un ejemplo de la lengua que esta chica se inventó, pueden buscar en youtube su canción "Now we are free" con subtítulos, esa canción aparece en El Gladiador. Está linda ;D Lo menciono porque aquí hago uso de la _**criptofasia**_ , que es básicamente lo mismo que la idioglosia, sólo que es el término en como se le conoce al habla que desarrollan los gemelos entre ellos. Es un fenómeno, que admito, tenía ganas de usar hace tiempo en algún fic xD Sí, amo mi carrera :3

Ahora sí, sólo puedo decir que a lo mejor quedó un poco raro y algo largo (¡como envidio a aquellos autores que pueden escribir cosas tan hermosas con tan poco espacio! ellos hicieron un pacto demoníaco, estoy segura D:) En fin, sólo puedo esperar a que les guste y lo disfruten. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

 **Entre héroes y villanos.**

.

.

.

Shion se quedó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Miraba con severidad a Saga, pero este, por su lado, mantenía una sonrisa amable y ese brillo en los ojos que solía caracterizarlo cuando era más joven y junto con Aioros representaba el futuro del Santuario. Sin embargo, Shion había aprendido de la manera más dura que aquel brillo en los ojos, de tanta luminosidad que desprendía, podía cegar la verdad.

Cierto, a pesar de que quería confiar en Saga, su intuición le decía que no debía fiarse de él. Más aún, de ese semblante sereno, esa sonrisa apacible y ese porte sosegado que lo caracterizaba otrora como la reencarnación de un dios. Desde que Athena había traído a la vida a todos los Santos caídos luego de lo de Hades, el porte de Saga se había mostrado distante, apesumbrado, reacio, nostálgico, como la pintura que luego de haber presenciado miles de escenas atroces, al no ser capaz de llorar su tristeza termina deslavándose hasta desvanecerse en el lienzo y convertirse en un puñado de manchas y arrugas. Eran tantas las sensaciones negativas que se desarmaban en ese rostro tan demacrado que incluso dejaban entrever la profunda culpa que le atajaba el alma.

Por eso, aquel rostro tan noble que ahora mostraba frente a Athena no podía ser tomado como algo sincero.

Y, además de ese cambio tan repentino en él, también estaba la petición que el Santo de Géminis acababa de hacer.

Una carta.

Sí, era una carta escrita por él y dirigida únicamente a Athena. Saga había ascendido Las Doce Casas sólo para llegar donde el Templo del Patriarca y entregarla personalmente a su diosa para hacerle saber que deseaba que sólo ella la leyera.

No es que a Shion le gustara inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, pero era bien sabido por todos que nada llegaba a Athena si antes no pasaba a través de él. Era una regla general que ayudaba a mantener en protección a la diosa. Finalmente, El Patriarca siempre debía estar un paso delante de los dioses.

Por eso, toda la situación le daba mala espina.

 _Definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar._

En ocasiones, parecía que Athena pecaba de ingenuidad. Pero el anterior Santo de Aries desechó esa idea; a pesar de que la diosa a veces parecía tomar las decisiones equivocadas, era precisamente eso lo que la ayudaba a armarse de una experiencia empírica ante cada situación y afilaba su sentido de alarma.

Suspiró para sus adentros.

Saori había accedido a la petición de Saga y aceptó ser la única que leyera aquella carta. Y, sonriéndole al Santo de Géminis que yacía arrodillado frente a ella, tomó el sobre que le era ofrecido y salió hacía el patio donde se encontraría con la hermosa estatua de Palas erigida en honor a un nombre susurrado por el viento desde tiempos mitológicos. Nombre que cimbraba su sentido del deber. Nombre que le ayudaría a tomar una firme postura con respecto a lo que se fuera a enfrentar en aquella carta.

Mientras tanto, El Pope observó cómo Saga se levantaba y daba media vuelta para volver sobre su camino, no sin antes mirar a Shion con una clase de inocente complacencia y sonreírle.

.

.

.

He de admitir que al inicio de esta carta he titubeado muchas veces en la forma en como dirigirme hacía usted. Sabía que debía emplear las palabras con el debido respeto, con aquella devoción que debemos demostrarle nosotros sus Santos y en cada palabra debo ensalzar su nombre. Y, no es que no desee hacerlo, pero ambos sabemos que por más que lo intente, palabras como esas, viniendo de una persona con un historial como el mío, pueden sonar como una pretensión. Finalmente, mi vida habla por mí. Muchas veces he oído que me han nombrado como un Santo de Athena, uno fiel y leal al que le tocó soportar una dura carga. He oído que soy un héroe. A los Santos de Bronce, en varias ocasiones he querido reprenderlos por la forma tan fiel en la que me admiran.

Me parece difícil admirar a alguien que no hizo más que causar problemas, tomando deliberadamente el control del Santuario asesinando al Patriarca, para luego haber intentado lo mismo con usted, haber causado la muerte del sucesor y hecho todo esto, haber intentado hacerse con el gobierno de la Tierra.

Mucho puedo decir sobre lo que siento y pienso y podría excusarme diciendo que no deseé nunca hacer nada de aquello, ¿pero qué hombre verdadero deslinda sus pensamientos de sus acciones? Incluso aunque puedo jurar que yo no quería otra cosa más que hacer el bien, mis hechos dicen lo contrario. Porque, a pesar de que ese _otro ser_ fue el partidario de todos mis pecados, no hice más que sentarme en silencio, sin tener la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo abajo y derribar aquel estúpido teatro. Fui su cómplice. Tuve miedo.

¿Los héroes sienten miedo? Me he convencido de que sí, pero eso no me vuelve uno. ¿Entonces porque los demás utilizan ese título conmigo? Lo repiten incesantemente que he llegado a pensar en que lo usan porque _yo_ soy el miedo. Los demás siguen temiéndome.

Pero no temen a que los lastime. Tienen miedo a darse cuenta de que el ser que les inspiró terror gran parte de su vida no sea más que un conjunto de huesos, sangre y carne, igual a ellos. Y que, desde un principio, no había nada de lo cual estar asustado. Temen a la decepción que se disfrazó de horror durante trece años. Por eso los demás Caballeros no se molestan en mirarme, se dirigen a mí con respeto para no perturbar su tranquilidad. Me tratan con una amable frivolidad para mantener su paz interior. Es todo.

Y entonces, si yo soy el miedo, no soy un héroe.

Soy una realidad patética.

¿Qué es un héroe, Athena?

He oído que un héroe es aquel que siempre ha dado su vida para obrar por el bien. Cuando esta palabra aparece estoy seguro que usted ve a Aioros o Seiya. Luego de ellos vienen todos sus demás santos. Pero no vienen después porque sean menos dignos, estoy plenamente convencido en que Sagitario y Pegaso acuden a usted primero porque son con quien más comparte recuerdos desde la era mitológica.

Pero ellos para mí ¿son héroes? Posiblemente lo son, pero ¿sabe? Puedo decirle con firmeza que Orfeo de Lira es más héroe para mí que ellos. La primera vez que lo escuché tocar su instrumento mis miedos se apaciguaron de una forma en que no creí que sucedería nunca. Alguna clase de purificación sucedía dentro de mi alma con cada nota. Las cuerdas de su lira sustituían dulcemente los barrotes que me mantenían prisionero de mí mismo. Dormía a Arles y a mí me despertaba.

En varias ocasiones reuní a los Caballeros de Oro o Plata en el Salón del Trono simplemente para que lo oyeran tocar y veía que ellos disfrutaban de igual forma lo que yo veía en él. Me tranquilizaba en tener delante de mí a la Orden del Zodiaco sin sentir remordimiento. Orfeo me conectó de una manera etérea con ese séquito destinado al mando de Aioros y al servicio de usted, un séquito que yo usurpé. Lo hizo sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

Llegué a hablar con él, a conocerlo. Me contó sobre su novia, Eurídice y lo mucho que la amaba. Sus palabras me conmovían cuando hablaba de esa mujer. Pocos hombres y mujeres en el Santuario, luego de una vida llena de entrenamiento, peleas e ideales, recuerdan que tienen capacidad para enamorarse de alguien y los que mantienen presente esa necesidad humana, la ocultan o tratan de negarla frente a su deber. El amor romántico y pasional no es el destino de un Caballero. El celibato existe para nosotros porque no podemos prometerle estabilidad a otra persona. Pero eso a Orfeo no le importó, sus sentimientos lo eran todo. Y contrario a todo pronóstico, fue ella la primera en morir.

Orfeo desapareció del Santuario. Pero yo supe qué pasó, él vino a informarme que Eurídice se había sumergido en las sombras de la muerte y que iría por ella sin importar si yo lo autorizaba o no. Me he convencido en que vino a decirme eso porque esperaba a que yo lo matara por traicionarla a usted ㅡaunque estoy seguro que para usted, eso no es un acto pérfidoㅡ, de no ser así, se habría ido sin más. Creo que quería que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Los antepasados de nuestro país no admiraban al Orfeo mitológico, que bajó al inframundo por su hermosa ninfa, porque se había atrevido a profanar tierras infértiles y oscuras, territorios pertenecientes a los muertos estando él vivo. Si la amaba profundamente ¿porqué no decidió cometer suicidio, así como hizo Alcestis por su amado Admeto, y por tal prueba de amor, conmovió a los mismos dioses que la permitieron volver a su lado?

Dejé ir a Orfeo, esperando a que recuperara a Eurídice. Llámelo egoísmo, pero quería demostrar la fe que tenía en que no todos nuestros sacrificios tienen que ser como dictan los demás para poseer un sentido honorifico. Quizá era una manera de engañarme a mí mismo. Finalmente, Orfeo no recibió otro título más que el de alguien desleal. Se unió al ejército de Hades porque no pudo rescatar a su mujer amada. La historia se repitió sin piedad. Él no es un héroe, él es egoísmo.

Yo soy miedo. Él es egoísmo. Esas descripciones no caben dentro de un héroe.

A pesar de todo, le envidiaba ese lado tan humano y libre que poseía, porque él pudo escoger su destino. Él amaba y era amado. Yo no tenía la certeza de qué era lo que sentía y qué era lo que recibía a cambio por parte del mundo. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo, los demás se topaban con otra persona que habitaba dentro de mí pero que no era yo. Aquel estilo de vida era desagradable y en ocasiones derramé lágrimas al despertar y caer en cuenta de lo que _él_ hacía estando vestido con mi cuerpo. Vomitaba cuando recordaba toda la carne que él había consumido, siendo que yo no soportaba el existir a base del dolor de otro ser vivo y siempre había preferido primero los alimentos que crecen del suelo. Me bañaba y tallaba mi piel hasta casi hacerla sangrar cuando recordaba las orgías que él compartía con las vestales a las cuales corrompió, siendo que ellas estaban destinadas a permanecer vírgenes al servicio de usted. En muchas ocasiones deseé destrozar mis tímpanos cuando recordaba las palabras de odio y desprecio, de ambición y control qué él pronunció a través mis labios, no lo hice simplemente porque eso me privaría de la música de Orfeo. Pero, a día de hoy, no soporto la idea de que ese ser era, finalmente, algo que vivía dentro de mí.

Es por eso que no puedo excusarme diciendo que todo fue su culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir que, durante esos trece años, casi todo el terror y respeto, o incluso el amor que recibí, no fueron para mí, _fueron para él._

He dicho casi, porque tengo la seguridad en que no fue siempre así. Tengo ese alivio gracias a Afrodita.

En las noches de verano, tenía la costumbre de salir a las escaleras que llevan al Templo Patriarcal simplemente para sentarme a observar el camino de rosas que él dejaba cuando yo se lo ordenaba. Era una manera de recluirme, de estar solo; de no tener que estar inventándome excusas, decir ordenes que poco me importaban o encargarme de asuntos quiméricos. En aquel entonces todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente solo como para atreverme a buscar más la soledad, apartado por un muro de rosas venenosas que nadie se atrevería a tocar nunca, excepto él, Afrodita.

Cuando contemplaba sus rosas, él aparecía a mitad del camino, la luz de la luna se derramaba entonces sobre su piel pálida y su rostro cansado. Fue en una noche en especial en que se atrevió a alzar la mirada, a dejar de lado la charla con aquellas flores para observarme y sus ojos me dieron a entender que me estaba viendo a _mí._ Se atrevió a subir los peldaños restantes que lo dejarían varado a mi lado y con cierta libertad y familiaridad se sentó. Había tanto silencio que podía escuchar la respiración de las flores y los secretos del Templo.

 _«Sus asuntos para mí no son nada más que bagatelas»_ me dijo, en aquella ocasión _«y en lo que a mí respecta puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana. Pero por favor, cuando quiera estar solo, no me pida más que construya un camino de rosas desde Piscis hasta aquí. Siempre he pensado que las únicas flores que debe recibir una persona, son aquellas que lo acompañarán en su tumba. Cortar una rosa es quitarle la vida; es un pago justo que el hombre muera por una flor. La naturaleza no se trata de una fruslería.»_

Cuando oí eso, no pude evitar sonreír. Le ofrecí mi vida como pago por todas las flores suyas que estaba desperdiciando. Le dije que podía matarme, con completa libertad. Qué si eso pasaba él podía hacerse con el cargo del Patriarca. Incluso lo insté a apresurarse, antes de que Arles apareciera.

Me miró como ningún hombre había mirado a alguien antes. Porque, siendo él mi cómplice, un traidor al Santuario, siendo él un perfecto ejemplo, según las lenguas, de lo que no se debe ser, siendo todo eso, él me miró solemne como sólo los héroes pueden hacer. Todo el poco honor que le quedaba, lo extenuó a través de su mirada. Luego me sonrió, como si el asunto le resultara divertido, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación.

Miró a las rosas y se levantó para unirse a ellas. Creo que en ese momento comprendió que nosotros dos ya éramos hombres muertos, a la busca de poder y fuerza para sentirnos vivos. En el fondo sabía que todas las rosas que amó en su vida, lo acompañarían felices en su final, aquel era un consuelo sabiendo que moriría con el título ignominioso de un traidor. Al mismo tiempo, él le ofreció una muerte elegante a todos aquellos hombres a los que se enfrentó. Y aunque la muerte de Albiore fue prematura e injusta, Afrodita sabía que pronto sería vengada.

Él siempre fue un hombre frívolo con todos. No puedo decir que mis esfuerzos por acercarme a él fueron muchos, pero sí los suficientes. Llegué a contemplarlo cuando su pasado lo alcanzaba. La forma en la que le gritaba a su reflejo en el espejo a menudo me hacía verme a mí mismo hablando con mis decisiones. Es increíble que el pasado, algo inevitablemente estable e inamovible pueda seguirnos las pisadas hasta nuestra muerte, en lugar del presente que nos toma de la mano en todo momento. El pasado ha podido incluso, superar al futuro.

Es el pasado lo que me obliga a escribir esta carta y será el pasado quien decidirá mi porvenir. Sólo el pasado gurda registros de sí mismo, en las esculturas, en las pinturas, en los libros, en la música, en las memorias, en todo lo que el hombre pueda hacer; cada palabra que digo inexorablemente se encuentra atrapada en el pasado, apenas un segundo después de haber sido pronunciada. El pasado es quien nos recuerda lo que somos; desgraciadamente el presente tiene poco dominio sobre la vida. Incluso los héroes están sometidos y atrapados por su propia leyenda. Son presas irremediables de su propio pasado.

Los villanos también. Y quizá su pasado se ciñe sobre ellos de manera más cruel. No digo que no lo merezcan, pero es inútil que, desde la perspectiva de un sólo hombre como yo, un conjunto de hechos y pensamientos semejantes a la nada si se le compara con un dios, trate de juzgar el pasado, tanto de los héroes como de los villanos. Algo de ser humano hay en aceptar el irrevocable hecho de que no somos dueños de nada por sí mismo y que por esa simple razón, nuestro derecho de juzgar se reduce a una simple opinión incapaz de cambiar algo. Nuestra percepción es lo único nuestro que nos da la palabra, pero que a pesar de eso no tiene dominio sobre otros.

Cuando pienso en estas cosas recuerdo a Máscara de Muerte. ¿Me creerá, Athena, si le cuento que el origen de su nombre es más complicado y menos sádico del que parece? Todos dicen que se llama así mismo Máscara de Muerte por todos los rostros de su templo, pieles despojadas de las víctimas sometidas por su poder. Pero yo le conocí de niño y la cosa fue diferente en aquel entonces. Cuando llegó al Santuario, aquel crío sólo poseía entre sus pertenencias, un pasado que sólo Zeus conoce, un pasado lo suficientemente horrible como para obligarlo a olvidarse de él y con ello su nombre. La amnesia, una defensa inocente en contra de la realidad, se arraigó a Máscara de Muerte. En aquel entonces sólo sabía esculpir bustos, algo que sería incorrecto juzgar por su sangre italiana, pero que finalmente es la única explicación hasta ahora. Hizo bustos de casi todos los aprendices, también del Patriarca. Incluso recuerdo que en una ocasión hizo un busto de mí. Pero aquel muchacho decía que sus esculturas, destinadas a un mismo rostro y una misma expresión durante su existencia, no hacían otra cosa que semejar la muerte; porque un rostro imperturbable y que nunca cambia es como una máscara en la que no se puede leer nada más que un elegante cinismo y una frialdad que sólo poseen los muertos. Mientras que un rostro humano vivo está lleno de expresiones exquisitas y aquellas que reflejaban el terror eran las que más se le antojaban deliciosas. En aquel entonces no había matado a nadie aún, pero como una forma de identificarse, se llamó Máscara de Muerte por todas las esculturas que hizo, y porque no se conocía así mismo.

El pasado alcanzó a Máscara de Muerte también, a pesar del olvido. Lo alcanzó en su necesidad de sentirse fuerte, de no ser el débil nunca más. El pasado se dibujó en él sobre la sangre que derramó, sobre las vidas que no perdonó ante la muerte.

Ahora lo veo, siendo consciente de su presente. Se dejó embriagar por un pasado que no recordaba, que ahora no hace más que disfrazar toda esa vergüenza y deshonor tras el porte cínico que le dominó toda la vida. Se obliga a perderse así mismo mediante la bebida, cuando cree que nadie lo ve; no se trata de eso, lo que pasa es que realmente a nadie le importa, a excepción de usted.

Sé que nos trajo a la vida para tratar de _repararnos._ No la culpo por tan noble e inocente iniciativa. Esta carta es una manera de ayudarle en esa empresa, pero le explicaré más sobre este fin después. Por ahora, no he hecho más que contarle una serie de impresiones que me he llevado de algunos Caballeros que representaron para mí, algo más que unos hombres a mi servicio: un pilar, que además de ayudarme a sostener, lo hicieron de manera silenciosa, incluso sin intención ni motivo. Lo hicieron simplemente porque estaban ahí y pude recoger con mis ojos y oídos ㅡaquellos que tanto despreciéㅡ, pequeñas palabras y acciones que me instaron a soportar todo. Se aprende en silencio y de la manera en que menos esperamos.

Tomé de ellos lo que necesitaba. Elegimos qué llevarnos de las personas que nos rodean. Yo escogí guardarme las palabras de Afrodita, el pasado de Máscara de Muerte y la música de Orfeo. No obstante, lo que siempre llevé conmigo, fue mi patria. Pero… finalmente ¿qué es la patria? No me refiero al amor por mi país, aunque sé que muchas personas de otros lugares nos guardan respeto; importantes figuras del pasado e incluso naciones enteras apoyaron la Revolución Griega en contra del Imperio Turco simplemente por el legado de la filosofía, las artes y las matemáticas que los antiguos griegos les dejaron. No es que reniegue del ser heleno, pero para apoyarme con un ejemplo sobre lo que quiero explicar, la utilizaré a usted.

Athena es una diosa venerada por los griegos. Pero elige descender como humana desde el Olimpo para proteger a toda la Tierra, no únicamente a la nación griega. Y puedo estar casi seguro en que actualmente usted tiene más sangre japonesa que griega. A lo largo de mi vida he oído muchas definiciones sobre lo que el patriotismo realmente es. Algunos dicen que sus patrias son los libros; otros dicen que su verdadera patria es su lengua. Comulgo un poco más con esta segunda definición, porque la lengua es gran parte de lo que poseemos. No sólo nos comunicamos a través de ella, también es una manera de hablar con nosotros mismos. Por medio de nuestra lengua están nuestros pensamientos, nuestros secretos, nuestros temores y virtudes. Y puedo estar seguro de que, aunque usted recibió una buena educación de la lengua griega a temprana edad, cuando habla sola en su intimidad y se cuenta sus penas y frustraciones lo hace en japonés, porque es la lengua que la vio crecer y me hubiera gustado, de haber podido, el redactar todo esto en esa lengua para sentirme más cerca de usted. Sin embargo, no dejamos de crecer sólo hasta morir. Quizá en el futuro, la sangre griega que corre por sus venas termine venciendo a la japonesa; depende de lo que está guardado en el porvenir.

Toda nuestra filosofía, nuestras ideologías y nuestras peroratas más íntimas existen mediante el lenguaje del que hemos aprendido más. Aquellos que no pueden hablar con la boca, utilizan el lenguaje de sus manos; el que les pertenece a ellos y los hace sentir más unidos con las personas de su misma condición que con aquellos que no comparten esa misma comunicación. La lengua y el lenguaje son, conectores y al mismo tiempo barreras y mi lengua era el lugar más seguro; el que compartí junto con mi hermano.

Aunque suene un poco extraño, cuando Kanon y yo éramos pequeños, nos inventamos nuestra propia lengua. Ahora que reflexiono sobre ella, sólo era una clase de griego mal hablado que mezclaba algunas cuantas palabras turcas y valacas; pues la comunidad en donde crecimos tenía esta variación cultural. Pero para nosotros era algo que nos hacía sentir unidos. Una lengua de a dos ¿qué cosa más secreta puede existir que esa? Nadie jamás iba a entendernos más que nosotros mismos, eso nos hacía sentir especialmente conectados. No era lo suficiente el ser hermanos gemelos, nuestro cariño nos sostuvo. Quizá eso nos hacía sentir que vivíamos una realidad de fantasía, aquella lengua era el simple sueño de dos niños y es irónico que luego de todo lo vivido, mi patria esté ahí, justo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba mi hermano.

Pero lo es y no puedo negarlo. Crecimos en un orfanato del que nos escapamos porque los otros niños no soportaban nuestra presencia y a menudo se burlaban de la frágil criatura que nos trajo al mundo. Ella había sido una mujer de la vida galante ㅡdisculpe mi debilidad para expresarme con eufemismos sobre la joven que me dio la vidaㅡ, a la cual las cosas le resultaron mal y terminó cargándose a dos niños que poco o nada tenían que ver con su vida. No estoy seguro sobre si nos amó, me gusta creer que sí, y sólo fueron las circunstancias las que se encargaron de separarnos. Cuando Kanon y yo llegamos al orfanato éramos seres de poco más allá de un año, pero cuando crecí escuché por parte de los maestros que a nuestra madre la habían encontrado muerta en un hotel, murió cuando se negó a complacer todas las exigencias de uno de sus clientes. Una de sus amigas, que nos cuidaba cuando ella no podía, fue la que nos llevó a ese lugar que, por algún motivo, nos despreció desde el principio.

No culpo a los niños por estar llenos de odio, al igual que con todo, su pasado les precedía. No por nada habían terminado varados en un orfanato que pretendía ser una ayuda a la comunidad, cuando en realidad disfrazaba la mano de obra de niños sin padres con la educación. Producíamos morrales tejidos a trenza de cuerdas que después eran llevados y vendidos en tierras lejanas al lugar que les vio nacer. Lo único que les valía de nosotros a los encargados de aquel lugar eran nuestras manos que entretejían cuerdas ásperas y rígidas.

A menudo me castigaban por proteger a mi hermano. Durante mucho tiempo me hice el valiente, pero él me protegía más de lo que yo podía saber. En una ocasión, cuando nos mandaron a nuestros camastros, Kanon se sacó del pantalón de tela, las tijeras que usaba para cortar la cuerda. Comenzó a cortarse el cabello y estando yo dormido, hizo lo mismo conmigo, cuidando de no despertarme, aunque no era necesario el ser tan prudente, aquel día me habían golpeado tanto por haber robado un poco de leche para nosotros dos, que caí rendido y agotado toda la noche que posiblemente ni un terremoto hubiera podido despertarme. Pero continuando con la anécdota, Kanon y yo nos quedamos sin casi nada de cabello. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me vi al espejo, casi me desmayé, sin haber entendido que había pasado. Mi hermano y yo sólo teníamos seis años cuando eso pasó. Kanon me confesó que había sido él quien lo había hecho y no me dio explicaciones. Me molesté y le solté un golpe en la cara, pero él se encogió de hombros y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Más tarde comprendí sus razones: nuestro cabello era lo único por lo que nos diferenciaban los mayores, así que cada vez que venían a buscarme para castigarme, Kanon se hacía pasar por mí. Nuestras voces, siendo las de un par de niños, no se diferenciaban mucho por aquel entonces y los adultos, buscando alguien como pretexto para desatar su furia, no se molestaban en concretar si se trataba de mí. Siempre me he arrepentido por aquel golpe que le di, siendo que sería la pauta de muchos otros más por parte de los encargados de aquel lugar.

Un día descubrieron lo que hacíamos y un hombre que se había ensañado particularmente conmigo, tomó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y lo apagó en el antebrazo izquierdo de Kanon. La marca que le dejó lo distinguiría de mí. Nos amenazó con intentar cosos peores si tratábamos de engañarle de nuevo. Kanon lloró.

Le pedí disculpas, en aquella lengua que compartíamos. En unas líneas más arriba le he dicho que toda nuestra filosofía e ideales se deslizan mediante nuestra lengua. Es muy improbable que la lengua desarrollada por dos simples niños pueda contener el mundo entero ahí; si me pidiera que le explicara los términos astronómicos para ciertos fenómenos del universo o que le relatara la apología de Sócrates en su contexto histórico con la lengua que nos inventamos mi hermano y yo, posiblemente no podría hacerlo. La variedad de aquel léxico era muy pequeña, pero lo importante es que bastaba para pedir perdón, para guardarnos un secreto y más que nada, para decirnos un "te quiero" antes de dormir. Esa era toda la filosofía de un par de niños: el no decir lo que sentíamos con la misma lengua con la que los demás nos despreciaban.

Nunca lo dije, pero Kanon fue mi héroe, a pesar de nuestro estigma de Caballeros, zaherido por nuestras acciones.

Cuando Shion nos encontró y nos llevó al Santuario, creí inocentemente que las cosas mejorarían. Desgraciadamente, aunque Shion era un hombre paciente que nos amó y cuidó, no se encargó de entrenarnos como lo haría con Mu. Siempre le tuve una secreta envidia por eso, sin evitar pensar en que, si nos hubiéramos quedado al cuidado de las manos de Shion, quizá todo hubiera sucedido de una manera diferente. Así Shion dejaría de mirarme con desconfianza. Sé que no me teme ni me guarda rencor; lo que veo en él es que ya no está completamente seguro de qué esperar de mí. Ya no soy un niño, mis decisiones se le presentan ahora más difíciles de leer. Ojalá hubiera tenido la fuerza para decirle que yo sólo buscaba su aprobación. Eso era todo.

Volviendo a lo anterior, durante los años de entrenamiento, nuestro maestro, un Caballero de Plata, se encargó de explicarnos que nuestra constelación se regía por dos estrellas brillantes: Cástor, la estrella de Kanon y Pólux, la mía. Debido a que la estrella de Kanon guardaba en su historia muerte y brillaba menos que la mía, se me dio prioridad a mí. Por ese simple hecho, se formó una barrera entre los dos. Por un par de estrellas que nunca habían significado nada para nosotros antes del Santuario. Athena; de una vez quiero decirle esto: la voluntad de un hombre es lo que hará brillar a su estrella, no al contrario. Espero que este pensamiento se tome en cuenta en la educación de las futuras generaciones.

Muchas veces, a mitad de su llanto, Kanon me preguntaba porque su estrella brillaba menos que la mía; nunca supe qué responderle. Le tocó vivir en las sombras y no supe cómo defenderlo de ellas, prontamente ya no se trataba de Saga y Kanon, sólo de Saga. Todos habían olvidado que tenía un gemelo. Cuando llegaban a verlo, lo confundían conmigo. En ocasiones, Kanon me confesaba que se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre y para que en los entrenamientos no lo golpearan por hacerse ver en público, se hacía pasar por mí. Pero creció y llegó el momento en el que eso le pareció insoportable. Quería ser él, ser Kanon. Y yo muchas veces deseé morir para dejarlo libre. Prontamente nuestra lengua, aquella confidencia únicamente nuestra, comenzaba a asfixiarnos. Fuimos utilizándola menos, cada vez menos, hasta que se convirtió en un recuerdo. Llegamos al punto en que pensábamos que sólo alguno de los dos debía vivir, si uno moría, dejaría al otro libre… ¿Quién sería el primero el ceder?

Sé que a Kanon le gustaba provocarme, le gustaba despertar a Arles. Pero luego de reflexionarlo durante mucho tiempo, ahora comprendo porque lo hacía; más allá de que Arles era ambicioso y sin titubear se uniría a las ardides de Kanon, no era igual a mí. Sus cabellos eran de otro color, su rostro era diferente, sus ojos rojizos no tenían nada en igualdad con los míos. Cuando Ares aparecía, yo dejaba de parecerme a mi hermano y sólo en esos momentos, Kanon era sólo Kanon. Era él. Yo debía perderme para que él se encontrara a sí mismo. Me lástima el hecho de que sólo ahora que él no está aquí, es cuando lo comprendo.

Todo era una vil tragicomedia.

Estos últimos días he estado pensando en todo esto. En lo que ahora soy y las decisiones que están guardadas en mí para mi futuro. Parece pretencioso el que le cuente de mi vida y toda esta sarta de hechos que parecieran pretender explicarme y explicar a los demás; no es así. Puedo hablar de mí y mi vida no por egoísmo ni porque busque su perdón; hablo de mi porque soy la persona a la que mejor conozco. Luego de haber aprendido sobre cómo hablar, como luchar y qué ser, finalmente creo que he aprendido a como servir a otros.

Y creo que mi experiencia, es mi mejor manera de ayudarle. Si desea comprender a los héroes y villanos sólo debe saber que hay un estrecho lazo que los une sin piedad y que nunca se romperá y eso, es el hecho de que ambos son humanos y están atados a todo lo que ser un humano implica. Ambos reirán y llorarán o escogerán no hacerlo. No hay nada que un héroe no pueda hacer y que un villano sí. Al pensar en esto recuerdo a Milo; desde qué era muy joven siempre tuvo confianza en que los hombres pueden reconstruirse así mismos. No sabe lo mucho que le agradezco por haber ayudado a mi hermano en esa tarea.

Un héroe puede corromperse y un villano puede buscar la redención.

.

.

.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Saori corrió hacía el Salón del Trono. Shion, quien había permanecido taciturno en el mismo lugar, la vio llegar con una respiración entrecortada y las manos temblándole. En su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza las hojas de la carta.

ㅡAthena ¿qué ocurre? ㅡle cuestionó el Patriarca, intrigado.

ㅡSaga ㅡdijo con voz llorosa ㅡ. ¿Dónde está Saga?

ㅡDesde que le dejó la carta, se fue del Salón del Trono.

ㅡ¡Búscalo, de inmediato! ㅡun sollozo surgió a mitad de ese grito.

ㅡ¿Pasa algo malo, diosa Athena? ¿Qué ocurre? ㅡEl muviano seguía sin comprender.

ㅡ¡Hazlo Shion! ¡Haz lo que te digo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ㅡShion salió de inmediato para hacer lo que Athena le ordenaba, no sin antes pedirle a Shaka mediante el cosmos que cuidara de Athena en su ausencia. Los demás caballeros le ayudaron en la tarea de buscar al Santo de Géminis.

Saori intentó calmarse y dándose fuerzas, miró a las hojas que ahora yacían ligeramente arrugadas en sus manos.

ㅡHay otras formas de hacerlo, Saga… ㅡsusurró, cerrando los ojos y golpeando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado ahí.

Las últimas líneas decían lo siguiente:

"Quise dejarle mis confidencias y mis consejos para que se dé fuerzas y ayude a mis compañeros de Orden. Finalmente, esta carta no es más que la percepción de alguien que alguna vez fue héroe y villano al mismo tiempo. Comprenderá entonces lo constante que pueden ser los cambios en la vida de una persona.

Aunque usted sabe muy bien que siempre estaré a su servicio y cuidado, por ahora hay alguien a quien realmente deseo ayudar.

Sé muy bien que hace lo posible por traer a mi hermano de regreso; a pesar de que él es un hombre que le juró lealtad a Poseidón y por eso se halla bajo su jurisdicción, por lo tanto, no regresará del mundo de los muertos hasta que el dios de los mares lo decida. Creo que iré a hablar con él para que me tome como un pago por el lugar de mi hermano; para que pueda regresarle a Kanon toda la vida que le quité.

Y si eso no funciona, entonces iré yo mismo por él. Compartiré las calamidades que lo atormentan. Como hermano, es lo que le debo.

Por favor, Athena, dejo esta carta para que sepa que confío en usted; sé que hará las cosas bien para sanar las heridas que hay en el Santuario, mismas que yo provoqué. Por ahora, yo debo sanar las heridas que hay entre mi hermano y yo.

Su Caballero por siempre: Saga de Géminis".


End file.
